The Unwanted Becomes The Wanted
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Serenity was known as the ugly girl... but what happens when she has a crush on this guy... will he love her back or what? You'll have to find out! Please r/r! It's a multi-crossover!
1. The Ugly Meets The Beauty

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: THE UGLY MEETS THE BEAUTY  
  
~*~  
  
She was a princess, a princess with apparently high order and class. But she didn't have any of those. First of all she was a woman, therefore could not be a queen unless she married, even if she was the second oldest. Secondly she had to have manners and rules made by her ancestors. And finally no one accepted her.   
  
They only pretended to because she was the princess of the Moon Kingdom. To them she was a rat; she couldn't seduce or flirt with any man to save her life if it depended on it. She couldn't even dance or walk without tripping at least once. Hell, she wasn't even good to look at.  
  
When she was young, she was fat. When she was a preteen she had braces. When she was a teenager, thirteen in age, she had a scar on her right arm from tripping. Now, at age fifteen she was known through out the history of royalties and mankind the stupidest girl in the world.   
  
Since she was ugly the most of her life she now didn't even bother to brush her hair or dress nicely. She only did it when her father and mother scolded her. Either way no one liked her because to him or her she was always ugly. No, beyond that... hideous was the right word.  
  
Princess Serenity sighed as she looked at her reflection in the body length mirror. Her blonde hair was smoothed out due to her mother's wishes but it didn't shine brightly like her older sister's, Minako's, hair or smelled like daisies like her younger sister's, Mimi's, hair. Her hair was just plain dull.  
  
Her skin was still a peachy colour but not as smooth as her mother's, Selenity's, skin or as rich colour like her father's, Zeus's, skin. Even her rough younger brother, Shingo, had more admirable skin than her skin. It must have been his exercising... that or he was treated better than her and her sisters because he was the heir to the throne. Either way she hated her skin.  
  
Now her eyes was blue colour with a hint of silver mixed together, that was the only thing that made her feel okay about herself. But still, her eyes didn't attract attentions from people like the sapphire blue eyes from the princess of the Sanq Kingdom, Relena, or didn't make men fall down to their knees like the shining eyes from the princess of the Mercury Kingdom, Ami.   
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes at the light blue gown she was wearing. It was made from fine silk imported from China and was laced with royal blue. Her neck was adored by light blue pearls from Egypt, as were her ears.   
  
Her hair was done up into a long braid behind her back but her hair at the sides of her face was put down in front of her shoulders, effectively hiding her stupid breasts at each side. In her braid was a blue strip of blue string about a centimeter wide; it was braided with her hair to match it with her fine blue gown.  
  
On her delicate lips were chapped to make it look more inviting and luscious to men. Yeah right, like any man would like her. And her skin was creamed to attract men as well. Man, did she ever feel like her mother and father were trying to sell her off to men as to not to burden them.  
  
A steady hollow knock came from the door and echoed within the sunlit room where her queen sized bed stood with two towering windows at each side. On the right left bottom corner of her room was her desk full of makeup and to the left of her room was a closet full of clothes. On the right side of her bed was a door leading to her bathroom. And just in front of her bed was the door that lead to the hallway.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked indifferently.   
  
"It is I, your highness. Their majesties have sent me to fetch you to the party," came the oh-so-familiar voice of her lady in waiting.   
  
"Alright, I'm coming," Serenity spoke to her reflection as she turned around and opened the door to come out into the hallway, trimmed with red carpet and pictures. Every so often a little table would be at the side with a vase full of blooming flowers.  
  
"This way, your highness," Luna informed as she bowed and indicated with her arms to go to the left where all the laughter was.  
  
Serenity nodded and coughed up all her princess training as her back became straight and her head was held up high, as if she was a queen. But she knew she could never be a queen even in a million years. No decent unmarried prince or king would take her in.  
  
With a steady and soft breathing she walked slowly towards the ballroom, waiting to be lonely again as Luna walked equally slowly behind her.   
  
With no further or due she entered the ballroom being introduced by Artimis, "Announcing her majesty Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Hushed whispers were heard all around her as she walked across the ballroom aisle to go in front of the throne where her mother sat in the right hand of her father as her brother sat on the left hand of her father. To the right of her mother were three empty chairs.  
  
Three empty chairs meant that her sister were in this room talking to other royalties and nobles whereas she had just arrived. People became quiet as if to wait for her to trip or something. But it never came.  
  
Going in front of her father she curtsied towards him, then her mother, then her brother... that she hated very much. But she couldn't help it that she was a female not a male, cause if she were a male she would be sitting in the position Shingo was in.  
  
After she curtsied the hushed whispers disappeared and became full time conversations full of gossip, war tactics and even about love as Serenity walked around people towards the balcony.   
  
On the balcony she heard giggling from other girls who were talking about her or were staring at handsome men. She heard men talk about which woman they were going to sweep off of their feet as she stared at the lonely sky. It was full of stars glittering and with the planets glowing with pride at the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Today was her brother's tenth birthday, when the planets shift into a straight line because whoever was the ruler or heir to the Moon Kingdom would rule the universe. That was the only reason why she was ever respected, because she was the daughter of a God and a Goddess.  
  
Serenity never knew why the Moon Kingdom had an heir, especially when her mother a father never did die. She actually got her answer yesterday when they told her that once her brother came of age they would just become Gods and leave the Moon Kingdom alone until it was necessary for them to act.  
  
She then heard giggling from her sister, Minako, probably about Prince Trowa of Mercury and Prince Duo of Jupiter or the unmarried King Quartre of Venus or even Prince Milliardo of the Sanq Kingdom. Then she heard hush whispers from her other sister, Mimi, with blush on her cheeks... probably about Prince Yugi of Egypt or Prince Yamato of Neptune or it could be the unmarried King Heero of Saturn?  
  
Turning around her long hair at the sides of her face swayed, so softly that it seemed as light as a feather, she saw the unmarried Emperor of China, Wufei, talking to her father, Zeus. Her mother was talking to Prince Yamato's mother as Princess Michiru of Neptune played the violin, accompanied by Princess Hakura of Uranus on the piano.   
  
Serenity leaned against the railing as Artimis announced, "Introducing Prince Yohji of the Sun." Everyone stopped and looked at the new comer for everyone was waiting for this. Why? Because ever since the old king of the Sun died no one thought he had a descendant. Everyone was worried, especially when the Sun was the second most valuable kingdom in the universe and no one was its guardian. With a week's worth of researching the planets found out that Prince Yohji was his only remaining descendant on the sun. So this bachelor was the unmarried King of the Sun.  
  
With one look Serenity's attention was caught in his sweet green eyes that were already entranced by all the women and the men's glare as he went to her father's throne and bowed. His soft honey brown hair swept her breath away as his every movement hypnotized her on the spot.  
  
"He looks not bad," came the mature voice.  
  
Serenity turned to the protective princess of Uranus. She was one out of four that were her friends. And Hakura being the most protective one was always alert and that didn't bother Serenity except for the fact that Hakura was always in her space when she needed time alone. Hakura knows that, but Serenity was like a little sister to her. So as long as Serenity is in danger, she'll be there.  
  
"Yeah," Serenity replied.  
  
Hakura kept an eye at the man who was flirting with every woman in the whole area. She then warned, "Stay away from him. He seems to be another ladies man like Prince Duo."  
  
"Hm..." Serenity hummed, "It's not like he'll be interested in me."  
  
Hakura immediately switched onto another subject, "How's the scar?"  
  
She meant the one she got when she was thirteen when she tripped and scared her right arm. She answered, "It's fine."  
  
Hakura knew that the scar was bothering Serenity so quickly said, "We're really close in finding a doctor to take that scar away."  
  
"Hm..." was the answer she got as Serenity kept her eye on the new King of the Sun. But she knew what Hakura said. "We're" meant Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, also King Heero's younger sister, and Princess Michiru of Neptune, also Prince Yamato's older sister.  
  
Of course Serenity didn't believe Hakura when she said that they had almost found a doctor that can cure her scar because they had tried for two whole years now, and nothing had come up. Her three friends are really trying to get rid of the scar for they knew that the scar made Serenity feel depression, but she had said nothing of it.  
  
"I mean it Serenity. Stay away from that guy," Hakura warned one last time before she went back to play on the piano as Michiru started a string or two.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and leaned softly on the railing, letting the soft melody of the violin and the piano take her soul into peace. Her image of the handsome King Yohji disappeared and the thoughts of her not being able to be accepted vanished. This duet of theirs were written for her. Everyone knew that but dismissed it as another good song they made up.  
  
They named it, "Our angel of hope and light."  
  
~*~  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. The Plain Ugly Past

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: THE PLAIN UGLY PAST  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity watched from a far as her now ten year old brother, Prince Shingo, went horseback riding with his riding tutor. Her parents thought that since he was ten he needed riding lessons to improve his posture and pride.  
  
Serenity and her two sisters were never privileged to learn how to ride a horse because her parents told her that girls never need to learn such things in life. But what if she needed to run away from evil people, but couldn't run fast enough? Or even to save horses in time from a burning barn? She wished she could contradict her parents, but she didn't have the guts to do such a thing.  
  
She sighed disappointedly as she sat on one of the lovely white carved chair. There were actually four chairs in all and a little white table that sat perfectly in the middle of the four chairs. And to complete the set there were even a tea set designed especially for people who sat on the chair under the cheery blossom tree.  
  
That wasn't the only thing that matched with the whole scene. Serenity wore a white long sleeved shirt, so not to show her scar, with a pair of white baggy paints. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail that drifted behind the chair and fell onto the grassy field.  
  
For once Queen Selenity left her second oldest daughter and child have her way in dressing when it wasn't a formal occasion. She was fed up in telling her daughter every day to dress like a princess. So she just stuck spending her time with her other daughter that were actually interested in dressing nicely and in men.  
  
King Zeus on the other hand didn't care about his daughters, unless he really needed to. He, instead, taught Shingo how to play chess and other manly games. He stuck his time with his only son in daytime. But once night fell he would be with the one he loved dearly, Selenity.  
  
Princess Serenity didn't belong anywhere at all. She hated her mother for she doesn't understand her feelings of realize that her second oldest daughter was hurt or feel lonely. She hated her father for not accepting his daughters, above all her because she was unladylike.   
  
Serenity was sure that he'd blow when Mimi was born because she was a girl, but he accepted her. He accepted his children, but once Shingo popped out of her mother everything changed. No more bedtime stories from him or sitting in his lap.   
  
Her mother was the same, but not with Shingo, with Mimi. After a while Minako came into view by helping Selenity with Mimi and those two got together that way. Serenity didn't help because she was younger and wasn't aloud to hold her sister, even though Serenity was named after Selenity.  
  
Serenity sighed as she reviewed her life so far with her eyes closed. With the lift of her cup of tea she sipped it and gave a content sigh. Even if her life was like that she was still content with it because she was actually privileged to be a princess. No ordinary princess, she just so happens to be born as the second Princess of the Moon Kingdom. So she was pretty content.  
  
"Would you like more tea, your majesty?" Luna's question snapped Serenity's thoughts in half as her eyes opened and looked at her lady in waiting.   
  
The teacup descended on the table and a reply came forth, "No. It's quite alright."  
  
Luna nodded and became silent again as the sound of giggling came from Serenity's sixteen-year-old sister and her thirteen-year-old sister. God, how she despised her sisters, why? Because they were spoiled and they could get any guy they ever wanted.   
  
They could bash their eyelashes to get the men fall to their knees. They could pucker up their sweet lips and make the men's heart beat at an inhuman rate. They could wear tight dresses and make their hormones crazy. Now if she weren't known as the ugly girl, they would probably fall for her too. But she highly doubts that.  
  
Serenity turned her vision upwards and noticed that today the unmarried kings and princes of the planets were coming so Minako could get her pick. Of course, if the man agreed to it.  
  
Minako was sixteen years old... one more year and it would be her turn to pick a husband. No, that wasn't right... it was the man who chooses. Now she remembered, when the princes and kings came they would either like her or not. Whoever likes her, which were all of them, would try to get Minako to fall for them. Whoever Minako falls for first, will have her as his wife.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes at the stupid rule her parents made. It was to amuse the whole universe and make it more challenging for the men to get to their prize. To her it was just simply retarded to make two people fall in love with each other.   
  
The princes and kings would just come because their advisors told them that they needed a Queen or it could be that they came for fun. Either way Serenity didn't care. Well she actually did care... about Yohji and not wanting him to fall for her older sister... god that would be hell multiplied by ten times or maybe more.  
  
The second daughter of the moon closed her eyes and Yohji's green eyes appeared in the dark. She envisioned he would come and sweep her off her feet with her running her delicate hand through his soft strings of hair. That would be heaven to her.  
  
"Your majesty," Zeus's advisor splintered her thoughts as he continued to talk, "His highness King Zeus requested that all the royalty would meet in the throne room to see the occasion."  
  
Serenity sighed with frustration as she rolled her eyes in discomfort. She could tell Artimis felt nothing from her reaction for he confronted it many times so he said, "His majesty also told me to tell you to not to wear anything out going for this is Minako's day, not anyone else's."   
  
Serenity smiled as she held the precious china cup to her mouth and let the Jasmine tea roll in her mouth. She swished the soothing tea around for a couple of seconds then swallowed and said indifferently, "Very well. This will due now, won't it Artimis?" She asked, indicating the clothing she was wearing.  
  
"It is fine your highness," he answered as the princess nodded and got up, "Oh, and your highness. His majesty does not want you to make a big scene."  
  
Serenity felt Luna's glare digging deep within Artimis's heart. She knew what he meant as in, 'big scene.' It meant don't trip, burp, laugh, speak, giggle, and attract attention or anything that'll ruin the day for Minako. In other words, act like a real princess, now that would be a real challenge for her, ne?  
  
The blonde nodded as she let her friend and lady in waiting kill Artimis by scolding him with a whispered hush. That probably killed Artimis right on the spot, especially when he loved her. Of course, when it came to Serenity's feelings being hurt, any friend of Serenity's would help out in their own unique way.  
  
Taking in a breath she walked into the palace with her princess posture again. The servants bowed, not wanting to upset the royalty. So she walked on without a care in the world, except the fact that Yohji and Minako would marry, but besides that, everything was fine.  
  
Entering the room she took her usual place on the throne, the second chair to the right of her mother. So without even bothering to curtsies she sat on the empty chair beside her thirteen-year-old sister, Mimi.   
  
Minako was in the middle of the room as the men came in... without an announcer, but no one noticed that as the men lined up in a line while watching and listening to her father's instructions.  
  
Serenity ignored her father's rants about how this will work and how Minako was going to play a part. Because this was practically a romance story played out for them, all they had to do was act.   
  
She traced the outline of her teeth as she looked at the handsome men who ignored her completely. She knew that they were only interested in Minako or Mimi. They took in everything but her. They took her in as a servant or thin air. All in all they dislike her.  
  
Serenity kept an eye out the window where the wind danced along the grass blades in a rhythm no one could compare to. Except for a couple that were madly in love with each other... now there would be a compassionate dance that would over due any dance for love was the best gift from god. And she wouldn't be able to experience it. And that simple sentence brought her to hell again.  
  
So the occasion happened with Minako testing the men. The men would answer. But what disturbed Serenity the most was that Yohji and Minako kept making eye contact with each other. She would try to ignore it, but it just wouldn't work at all.  
  
Serenity let a soft low sigh to make sure no one heard her as she forced herself not to sleep... despite all the boredom around her. Now Mimi wasn't bored. Nope, she had shining eyes as she looked at the men. Her parents were eager to find which man Minako was interested in and Shingo paid attention due to his prince training.  
  
She then let her saliva slide through her dehydrated throat as the long day passed slowly with the men ignoring her and all. She hated men because men hated her. The only reason why she couldn't seduce any man was because none of them were ever interested in her. But in reality she didn't hate men, she just didn't like them very much.  
  
Boy, did she ever wish that Hotaru were here to walk in the gardens with her or do something similar to that. Her mind then wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.   
  
Or whom Minako would choose, that is if the men would like her. She might appear to be harmless and all, but she expects a lot from boys. Like, if they'll visit everyday with a gift. Or go on dates with her every other week. And most of all were they going to cheat on her?  
  
After a torturing of three hours the men left and the royal family of the Moon Kingdom sat in their dinning room discussing more of it.  
  
"What do you think Minako?" Selenity asked as Serenity lifted a piece of steak with her fork and placed it in her mouth.  
  
"They were all fine, mother," answered the oldest princess of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Serenity wasn't convinced. First of all King Heero, Prince Trowa, Emperor Wufei and Prince Milliardo were bored yet entertained by Minako's beauty. Secondly, Prince Yugi and Prince Yamato were only interested in Mimi. And finally, Prince Duo and King Yohji were the only ones interested in this occasion. Now King Quartre just stood there and did nothing.  
  
All that was contained in Serenity's thoughts. She didn't dare speak. That was only because Minako thinks she had no taste in boys and didn't care about her opinions. So Minako just asked Zeus, Selenity, Mimi and Shingo for advice and on their opions.  
  
Serenity placed her knife and fork down and took her glass of red wine in her hand exactly the same time her mother asked, "What do you think Serenity?"  
  
Curses! Serenity looked up with the wine glass in her hands and replied uninterestedly, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Milliardo does not care if Minako wanted to marry them. Yugi and Yamato were only interested in Mimi," Mimi blushed as Minako was flustered at the thought that her younger sister attracted attention, "The only people that were interested in Minako were Duo and Yohji."  
  
"And what about Quartre?" Shingo asked, wanting to get Serenity in more trouble.  
  
Serenity shrugged, "Quartre was just there." She then placed the luscious red liquid into her mouth. She knew she was in trouble for voicing her real opinions.  
  
Minako stood up and rage as tears threatened to pour. She pointed her index finger at her sister and screamed, "You don't know a thing you wrench! They came here because they cared!"  
  
Serenity placed the glass of wine down on the table calmly and spoke, "No. It's because I actually open my eyes and see what's beyond my little box."  
  
Minako screeched, "Father! Please tell her to stop! She doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"Serenity, please take that back," Zeus ordered.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" yelled Serenity as she stood up in rage, "I know more than you!"  
  
"Father-" Minako was cut off.  
  
"Enough!" Zeus shouted, "Serenity to your room! Minako sit down!"  
  
Serenity could only nod and walked to her room with Luna following behind her.As she heard Minako whisper in between sobs, "She knows nothing! She is the ugly girl. A girl that'll never have the love of any man! She's just plain ugly!"  
  
~*~  
  
DONE CHAPTER TWO! I HOPE THAT YOU'LL REVIEW IT! :)  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Yamato Meets The Hidden Beauty

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: YAMATO MEETS THE HIDDEN BEAUTY  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity walked to her mother and father's room and knew what was going to happen. She heard the servants talking the other day. The day she was sent to her room. Slowly she remembered that day.  
  
She was walking to her room because her father sent her there and walked by a servant's quarters. The door had a crack open and her name came up in one of their gossips.  
  
"Have you heard about Serenity?" the first servant asked.  
  
"Yes, I've heard," the second answered.  
  
That was when Serenity leaned closer to the door with Luna shaking her head, "No." That was when she realized that Luna had known about this.  
  
"I know," the first one said, "The King and Queen are sending her off to Neptune to train along side Princess Michiru."  
  
"All the way to Neptune," the second gasped in astonishment.  
  
"They're desperate in getting rid of her," the first one breathed out.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes at the little flashback she just had. It was just rumors, right? Sure, she knew her parents hated her, but not that much that they'll get rid of her so fast, right? Man, was she ever confused.  
  
Today she wore her hair in a high ponytail with a red tang top on, of course with a red jacket over it. She wore a pair of red jeans as the sunlight swept across her figure as she passed a window. This was going to be hell.  
  
Without even reaching the door Artimis opened it for her from inside the room, then closed it behind her as he exited the room himself, leaving Luna to wait for her outside the room. Now she was completely convinced that her parents were going to break the news.  
  
"Serenity please have a seat," Selenity spoke first as Serenity seated herself on a chair in front of them. How convenient.  
  
"Serenity we are meaning to tell you something," Zeus began.  
  
Serenity evened the pace of her breathing and asked, "Yes, father?"  
  
"We are going to send you to Neptune," Selenity put out plainly.  
  
They didn't even want to waste time by talking, god; they really wanted to get rid of her as fast as possible. Well, at least Michiru would be there. She then asked, "Why?"  
  
Silence was heard. It was so silent that Serenity had sworn she heard a pin drop or even a feather drop onto the floor. She could heard the grass blades knock into each other from the wind and she could have sworn she even heard Mimi brag about having interested Yugi and Yamato.  
  
"Because we think this will be an educational experience for you," Zeus answered. Finally they actually coughed up a reason for her to go.   
  
Neptune would be interesting to learn about, especially when it is called the Planet of Beauty. It was said that their waters could rinse off all the dirt and dust off of anyone or anything. That would be cool to experience, Serenity guessed.   
  
"Fine," Serenity whispered and prepared for the trip.  
  
After packing some clothes she walked up the stairs into the spaceship. Everything would have been fine if Luna could go with her... but no. Luna was forbidden to go with her mistress and friend. Now that pissed Serenity off.  
  
She stared at the endless blackness with only glowing lights to guide the unknown area. She knew that she was a burden; that was the only reason why they got rid of her so fast. Another reason would be that they hated her. Luna tried to tell her that all parents loved their children. But what she didn't say was the Gods were an exception. The only good thing about Neptune right now was that she could see Michiru.  
  
After an hour or so the spaceship slowed down and landed gently on the beautiful planet called Neptune. The door to the spaceship opened and a stair way was extended to the ground.  
  
Serenity tiredly sighed as she got up with her luggage and towards the stairs with people conversing. She saw a family of three laughing and caring for each other. They were probably here for a vacation. How she wished that her family could take vacations together instead of acting good for the public and all.  
  
She bit the inside of her lower lip, trying to compress the tears from spilling as she walked down the stairs. She was hoping to see Michiru, but no. She didn't see her; all she saw was Prince Yamato being the center of the crowd full of girls screaming out his name with hearts in their eyes.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes as Yamato looked at her, indicating her that he was here for her. She swallowed a sigh, sighing seemed to be her hobby now a days, and walked towards him.   
  
So they were off somewhere she didn't know. It was obvious that they weren't going to Neptune's palace. Serenity didn't want to ask. It wasn't like Yamato would do a thing anyway so why should she bother asking him? Yamato stayed silent and looked straight ahead of him, as if he was afraid to stare at her, but she didn't mind. So in the limo they drove towards a place she didn't know... great.  
  
Serenity broke the stupid silence, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Spa," he replied simply. She could tell that he was angry. Angry of what? Was he expecting Mimi to come or what? God! Men are so brainless.   
  
"Why?" she pressed on.  
  
"Because..." he trailed off, not wanting to talk to the ugly girl so Serenity just stared out the window as a question escaped her heart in a mere whisper. A question she always wanted an answer to and now she would probably get it just because she asked it by accident.  
  
The questioned rolled off her tongue like water, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
Yamato heard the question, it hit him full force. But he chose to ignore the silly question, as if she was a little girl asking for candy. Serenity just sat there, not caring if she got an answer or not.  
  
Finally after thirty minutes of hell they arrived at the spa. They went to the counter and got a note from Michiru that they were supposed to follow this woman. And so they did. They followed her to this room where a hot tub was behind a blurry screen, so that perverted guys couldn't see a naked girl.  
  
The woman left and Yamato took control and instructed, "Michiru told me to let you bathe here."  
  
Serenity nodded and waited for Yamato to go out of the room for her to change. After a few minutes she asked, "Why are you still in here? I need to change you know."  
  
A blush was etched on his face as he answered, "Michiru demanded me to stay in this room just in case some perverted guy comes in."  
  
"What?" she exclaimed in a demanded whisper.  
  
"Look," he commanded, "I'm doing this for Michiru. You either take the bath or you'll sleep in bed all dirty. Of course you wouldn't mind being dirty now, would you?"  
  
Now that stung. But she was too strong to let that bring tears to her eyes as she glared at him and asked, "Why can't I take a bath in the palace?"  
  
"Because Michiru wanted you to cleanse thoroughly in Neptune's natural waters, then the servant will bring in a kimono for you to wear," he told her, "You could change from behind the screen. I won't look I swear. Then bathe and wrap yourself in the towels."  
Serenity wasn't so sure of this and Yamato saw this. Of course if she didn't go through this his bitchy older sister would kill him! So he said, "Come on. Michiru would kill me if you don't. So please."  
  
She was scared as she bit her lip and went behind the screen. Yamato turned around as clothing was dropped to the floor. Yamato was blushing now, if it was Mimi, he would go crazy... but this was the ugly girl.   
  
Serenity lowered herself into the soothing warm water. It washed over her as a mummer of relaxation escaped her body. She leaned deeper in the water and closed her eyes in satisfaction. God, this was life.   
  
Yamato just stood there with his back turned towards her. Then the same questioned was popped out of her mouth, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
He was silent. He didn't know how to answer her. If he made her upset then Michiru would have his head on a platter, if he made her happy then Serenity might think he likes her.  
  
Serenity could feel him battle himself in his heart so she decided to speak, "Don't worry. If you upset me, Michiru won't know. If you complement me, I still know that you love Mimi."  
  
Yamato was shocked, like how the hell did she know? It didn't matter so he answered her question, "I don't hate you. I just kind of dislike you."  
  
Serenity nodded as she saw the entire residue wash off her body and was being purified by the water to make it into more water. Now she understood why the planet of Neptune was called the Planet of Beauty. It could make any one beautiful, so she decided to wash her hair by plunging her head into the pool of steaming water, not before asking, "Why?"  
  
He bit his lower lip and answered, "Well... it's because you're known as... well... you know..."  
  
She pulled her head out of the water while her hair pulled back from her head moving upwards as she sighed contently and finished his sentence for him, "Because I'm known as the ugly girl."  
  
"And pathetic," he added in humor and was immediately awarded by a wet towel thrown at him, "Hey!" he complained as he turned around and saw a Serenity wrapped in a white towel that only made down to her knees, revealing slender smooth long legs that had no more dirt on them. Her glistening arms and delicate hands made her look gentler... the only disappointment Yamato had was that her hair was wrapped with a towel.  
  
His breath was taken away as a blush buried his face. He was shocked as he pointed roughly at her hair. She then asked, "Take the towel away?" he nodded dumbly.  
  
Serenity obeyed and pulled the towel loose from her head as the golden bundle of soft hair tumbled down to frame her figure. What amazed Yamato the most was that her eyes was serene, it was a unique mixture of blue and silver. She looked so much like an angel to him now; the only flaw he didn't even notice was that she had a scar on her right arm; that was how much she enticed him. He could even envisioned himself touching her face.  
  
"Yamato? Are you ok?" Serenity asked in amusement. Now she understood why her sisters wanted men to look at them. They look so funny and amusing in their stupor mind. She giggled... probably the first time in a million years.  
  
Her giggling rung in his ears like a melodic rhythm. He then shook his head and answered her, "Yeah, I'm alright. Come on follow me."  
  
"With this on?!" she asked astonished.  
  
He smirked and said, "You don't look to shabby in that." God! Was he flirting?! With the sister of the girl he likes? Likes?! Where the hell did that come form? Didn't he love Mimi?  
  
She pulled the towel closer to herself as to not to reveal too much to Yamato as she bent down grabbed the wet towel and threw it at his face. She then said with anger, "Shut up."  
  
"Ok, ok... joking," he said as he backed away from her. Then a servant came in dropped the kimono on the ground, bowed and walked away while closing the door. Yamato whispered, "Ok..." A sweat drop appeared on their foreheads as Yamato picked up the kimono and handed to Serenity.  
  
Serenity nodded, went behind the screened door and changed. She smoothed the soft material. It was silky red with sakura flowers all over the kimono. Her hair was left down and it swayed behind her in a hypnotic rhythm.  
  
So they were in the palace now and Yamato couldn't help but stare glances at her from the side as they walked towards the dining room. Once they were there Michiru noticed how flawless Serenity's skin look like, plus Michiru noticed that Yamato was forcing himself from not looking at Serenity. She wondered when he would fall for her moon princess friend.  
  
~*~  
  
END!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. Bubbles Bursted

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: BUBBLES BURSTED  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MoonPrincess (buns-chan) AS A LATE B-DAY PRESENT.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity walked through the empty hallways in the Neptune Palace with the rising sun as her companion. The clouds moved slowly with the help of the wind like slow water currents at the beach. She felt a bit better from the bath yesterday, but felt unnerved at the way Yamato looked at her. Of course no man had ever saw her in that position.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at that thought. How could she be as naive as that to let that guy stay in the room? God, she might have not thought about it at that time. But did she regret it... it was really hard to say... especially when she remembered what Yamato's expressions were.   
  
Today she wore her hair in a bun... and that was it a simple bun. What she wore was pretty simple too. A dark red shirt, so not to burn the eyes from the bright colour of true red, and a darker shade of white and to complete that, she had sneakers on; nothing too fancy.  
  
Rounding the corner she met Michiru and Yamato. Actually, it looked more like Michiru dragging Yamato toward her or something like that, but she dismissed it quickly when Michiru said, "Yamato here would like to take you to the beach."  
  
Serenity looked at the furious prince of Neptune. She would have laughed if it weren't for her emotions of loneliness and she was glad that she didn't laugh or it would have got Yamato angrier than ever. She saw Michiru poke her brother in the arm with an irritated look.  
  
No one saw this side of Michiru ever... except maybe her close friends. She wouldn't dare act like this in front of her parents; in fact no decent royal child would act nasty and spoiled ... in other words, unlike royalty, in front of the king or queen. It was just not right, plus you'll get in shit.  
  
Yamato moved his arm away from Michiru's poking finger and looked at her with a red tint too his skin. He then said, "We're going to the beach, k? Or my sister will kill us."  
  
"Yamato!" shouted the raged princess of Neptune as Yamato took Serenity's hand and ran like heck. They never slowed down the pace for Yamato was scared of his older sister. But, no, he wasn't scared of his sister, he just respected and gone along with her ideas in a very annoying manner.  
  
Serenity gasped I for an intake of air when they stopped. The duo bent down and gasped gallons of air in their mouths and forced it down in hopes that they'll survive such a run as that. With one last intake of air that was needed they fell silent.  
  
Yamato then noticed that he was still holding Serenity's hand and they quickly pulled away. His hand stung... why? He didn't have a clue. It didn't sting of pain, but it stung with the feeling of need for someone's warmth. It felt as if it wanted to reach for Serenity's hand again and hold it close to him. Man! He never felt this way with Mimi before... at least not after holding hands.  
  
"Is this the beach?" Serenity asked as Yamato finally looked up and saw the beach with the rising sun casting a strip of light on the softly churning waters of Neptune. Yamato nodded as a reply to Serenity's question.  
  
Serenity then walked close to the waters edge where her sneakers just touched the water. The wind immediately swept against her body and face, cooling her down like a shower. The smell of the sea brushed softly at her nose as she closed her eyes and whispered, "I've never been at a beach before."  
  
Yamato heard her and was a bit surprised at what she just told him. So he walked up beside her left and asked, "Really? Why not?"  
  
Yamato saw Serenity's eyes open like a blooming flower and told him, "My parents never had time for me. They only had time for the others... but not me..."  
  
Silence... no one dared to speak as Yamato stared at Serenity's side view. He then sighed out, "You can't always be sad Serenity, and it's just not healthy for you and the people surrounding you."  
  
"My family seems just fine," Serenity commented as she looked over at the sun. It always seemed to comfort her in mysterious ways, though she never discovered how it comforted her... or why it comforted her. It didn't matter, cause to her the sun was her friend.  
  
Yamato just shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled a bottle of bubbles out. He smiled as he unscrewed the lid and pulled out the wand without Serenity realizing what he was doing. Actually, he didn't know exactly what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted Serenity to be happy like young girls her age should be. So he blew through the hole of the wand and bubbles appeared.  
  
Serenity saw a translucent sphere floating in front of her face. She gasped in surprise and then looked to her left and a bubble popped on her nose. Her eyes then looked at her nose as Yamato laughed as Serenity complained, "What?"  
  
"You just look so funny when you look at your nose," Yamato laughed out as he held onto the bottle of bubbles as Serenity glared at him. Once he calmed down he apologized, "I'm sorry."  
  
Serenity's glare softened and she asked with a hint of curiosity, "What are those spheres?"  
  
Yamato looked at her in astonishment. Like, who doesn't know what a bubble is? Apparently she doesn't. God, she probably haven't done a lot of those things or seen a lot of things either. He suddenly had the urge to tow her everywhere and teach her things. To let her admire him and actually like him... cause he was sure as hell liked her... and maybe a lot.  
After a few seconds he answered, "They're called bubbles."  
  
Serenity eyed a floating sphere carefully and tried the new word out, "Bubbles... they're nice and comforting."  
  
"Yeah. I like them a lot. I usually blow them when I'm sad or angry," Yamato told her as he blew a new trail of bubbles to amuse her.  
  
"Why?" she asked as a bubble rested on her hand and popped.  
  
Serenity noticed that his eyes went fogging, but pretended to not have noticed them as he replied, "Because I want my worries and troubles to float away like the bubbles. By blowing them it makes me feel like my worries and troubles are encased in the bubbles and they just float away."  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded as a respect on what he believed in. Now that surprised her... she never really ever smiled as Yamato looked up and saw that small smile. He knew that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't peek a word about it because she was a true listener. No one really listened to him or make these emotions enter his heart so he spent the rest of the day with her.  
  
After the beach they went into town towards a restaurant where they had lunch. Serenity didn't know what to do... so she let Yamato order everything as she sat there with people talking about them and were pointing when they thought they weren't watching. She felt like an animal trapped in a zoo.  
  
Yamato felt her uncomfortable aura so he told her, "Don't worry. They're just curious about who you are. They won't hurt you."  
  
Serenity looked up and nodded. Now Yamato learned something about her that he never knew before. She wasn't ugly or cold hearted. She was scared and needed someone who she could trust, someone she could count on, someone who would protect her... someone like him.   
  
It's been a week now... six days since Serenity ate at the restaurant with Yamato. Seven days since she had taken that fateful bath. The day after the restaurant day Yamato gave her a tour around the palace. The day after that the two went into the gardens and admired the flowers. Then the next day Yamato and her went to feed the swans and that was when he promised to teach her how to dance.  
  
Now, yesterday she was broken the news that she was to go to Pluto to meditate with Setsuna. She was kind of happy, but she was just starting to like Yamato. But still, it had been a long time since she met Setsuna... and Setsuna didn't like to waste time so she agreed right a way and Michiru understood her.  
  
Serenity was wise enough to know that even Michiru was afraid of Setsuna's wrath when she was angry. No one dared to mess with the Time Goddess.  
  
"WHAT!" exploded Yamato when he heard the news about Serenity was going away in the afternoon. That was the reason why she didn't talk to him yesterday night. Not only that! It just had to be Michiru that bursted his bubbles right in front of him and ruined his fairytale with Serenity because she was the one who told him the news.  
  
Michiru sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples to sooth out the upcoming headache, "I told you Yamata. She's going to Pluto this afternoon. God, you're just overreacting."  
  
"Overreacting? How could you say this is overreacting?" Yamato asked in distress, "Just when I was getting to know her, you take her away from me."  
  
Michiru looked at him and asked, "Take her away from YOU?" She stressed the "you" part louder for him to hear and over think his usage in words.  
  
Yamato then stumbled among his words, "Um... I meant us... US... yeah that's right."  
  
Michiru gave him a face that said, "I don't believe a single damn word that's coming from your mouth."  
  
Yamato bit his lower lip and finally he gave into his sister, "Fine. I said me... ME, ok? God."  
  
Michiru quirked an eyebrow up in amusement and asked teasingly, "Do you like her?"  
  
Yamato sighed and sat down, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You either like her or don't," Michiru informed.  
  
He looked at her and said, "I know what you mean in "like." You mean, "love" kind of "like.""  
  
She looked at her brother pleasingly, "At least you're smart enough to know that, but how could you not know if you love somebody?"  
  
"Because I still love Mimi," Yamato tried to explain.  
  
"How so?" came the simple question from his teal haired sister.  
  
"I know I love Mimi because I need her every second and ever minute. I love her because I have the urge to see her smile all the time," he told her.  
  
"And what do you think about Serenity?" Michiru asked as she looked at the flower arrangements on the table.  
  
"Serenity..." Yamato began as his mind started to think, "She's mysterious and amazes me in so many ways that I lost my count. She's like a book I'm just getting into, and that makes me want to know and discover her more," His voice became passionate, "She gives me the urge to show her the things other people couldn't show her and teach her things that no one else had taught her."  
  
Michiru had this urge to kill him on the spot! After all that, Yamato still didn't know whom he loved, then he was truly blind. God, he is so stupid if he didn't know about it... about how he loved a girl. If he didn't know whom he really loved, she wouldn't even bother to persuade Setsuna to let Serenity stay another week or so. She sighed out, "I see you're having trouble. But either you like it or not, Serenity must go to Pluto."  
  
And that was the end of the discussion as Yamato and Serenity were at the airport saying "goodbyes" and "seeya laters". After a momentarily Yamato told her, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to teach you how to dance."  
  
"It's ok," Serenity assured as loneliness seeped into her once more.  
  
Yamato was sure that it wasn't ok. He knew that she was looking forward to it... just like he was looking forward to glide along the dance floor. But Setsuna ruined it all... ruined his soon-to-be fairytale.  
  
Serenity climbed up the stairs again and away she flew towards Pluto. She really liked Yamato, but he didn't even try to persuade Setsuna to let her stay a little longer. But either way, Yamato was her friend.  
  
Once the spaceship flew away his heart trembled as he walked towards the beach to blow his troubles away with the bubbles. God, he was already missing her.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	5. Tossed Like Trash Around The Planets

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: TOSSED LIKE TRASH AROUND THE PLANETS  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity stepped on the solid ground of Pluto. It was about five in the afternoon as she walked out of the airport and saw the lush green scenery. Pluto wasn't really the "dead planet"; in fact it wasn't dead at all. It had as much vegetation as any planet and it had the rare blue rose on it. Pluto was really called "The Planet of Life."  
  
Serenity was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with an up turned silver moon in the middle with blue jeans that flared out at the bottom. She put her hair in a bun with a black cloth tied into a butterfly knot.  
  
"Serenity, it's been a long time," whispered the woman beside her.  
  
Serenity looked indifferently beside her and replied, "Setsuna... I still can't get used to the fact you could move so swiftly without being noticed."  
  
Setsuna smiled and told the young girl, "Don't worry. After all this you'll notice."  
  
Serenity looked at her with shock bottled inside her and quickly asked, "Pardon? I don't quite understand."  
  
Setsuna met her eyes, "You would understand after this."  
  
Princess Serenity knew that she wasn't going to get any where with the Time Goddess so she just stayed silent in the limo going towards the Pluto Palace. Scenery flashed passed her, she would of enjoyed it if Yamato was here... but he wasn't here.  
  
"Your skin would stay that healthy for a long time... especially when you are a child of the moon," Setsuna informed, trying to stir up a conversation.  
  
Serenity turned her face direction from the window and looked at Setsuna then asked, "How long?"  
  
"About ten years," came the reply as the limo turned to the palace.  
  
After unpacking Setsuna lead the little moon fairy into the gardens where flowers of all kinds bloomed, even a bush of blue roses. The birds glided through the twists and turns of the trees as butterflies fluttered among the many flowers. Squirrels scrambled through bushes gathering nuts as the sun gleamed peacefully among them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Serenity asked as they stopped under a sakura tree.  
  
"We are going to meditate," Setsuna replied as Serenity stared at the pink flowers, "It will increase your senses including the fact that you could sense me appearing beside you anytime."  
  
Serenity then snapped out of her vision of picking those flowers with Yamato and said, "I don't think so Setsuna. I'm not a peaceful person."  
  
Setsuna sighed, "We ARE going to do it whether you like it or not." Setsuna knew what was going on with Serenity, cause she felt the longing for a lost love before. But the one she loved had gone to the dark side. Serenity was just feeling the tip of the power called love.  
  
Serenity stayed silent after that because she didn't want to get Setsuna mad or anything like that... cause she knew that Setsuna was just gathering her energy up for a fight just in case she protested.  
  
Serenity sighed as the Pluto Princess instructed, "You must keep your head clear from all the thoughts of your life. Breathe deeply and think of nothing..."  
  
The princess sat down Indian Style and tried to clear her head. But how could she when nothing good came up but bad memories? Her eyebrows tilted downwards in distraction. She then remembered a time in her childhood when Yamato came up to her and showered her in worms under Mimi's request. She was so afraid of those worms when she was thirteen years old and that was when she tripped and scared her arm.  
  
"Serenity?" Setsuna's worried voice cut through her memory like a katana, "What's wrong?" She knew what was wrong; it was another bad childhood nightmare coming into Serenity's view again.  
  
Without even knowing it, Serenity suddenly stood up and then burst out, "I hate this scar! I can't believe how pathetic I were when I was thirteen! Scared of worms! God, I was stupid!" Serenity yelled in anger. How could she forget that the scar came from Yamato? Came form her sister, who came from the parents who neglected her since the tender age of a youth?  
  
Serenity felt the cool breeze wrap around her, trying to calm her down as she slowly rocked back and forth on her feet. The wind felt just like the mother she never had. She was always raised by nannies cause of the disappointment in her father and mother's mind. They wanted a boy instead of her.  
  
"Oh Serenity," whispered Setsuna as she held onto the trembling form of her friend. She knew what Serenity was talking about, she was talking about the time Yamato covered her in worms. Being the Time Senshi gave her the upper edge in knowing everything.  
  
Serenity bit her lower lip as she pressed her head against Setsuna's body as a desperate cry for a mother, as a desperate cry for a better childhood and for a demand for a perfect life. She was tired of suffering, tired of pain and most of all, tired of being unloved.  
  
"Everything will be alright, I promise," Setsuna whispered, trying to comfort her princess.  
  
Before Serenity knew it a week passed and she learned to meditate, but now she was shifted off to the Martial Arts Planet, Uranus, to meet Hakura. Staring once again out the window of the space ship, she wondered why she was being passed from planet to planet like a "hot potato".   
  
Serenity closed her eyes in deep meditation, but she never got that far when something hit her. What if she was going from planet to planet because she was a burden? No, her friends wouldn't do that to her... then what was happening?  
  
She leaned against the chair while biting her lower lip. Was it a plan to get rid of her permanently from the moon kingdom? She shivered as she pictured herself fifty years old with a rag on, holding a cup, begging for money while people say that she was insane due to the fact that she was telling them that she was the Moon Princess.  
  
The space ship then abruptly landed on Uranus with a thud, with the wind blowing away from the ship's impact. Serenity just sighed as she got up and out of the spaceship gracefully.   
  
Gripping her dress she tried to find someone she knew in the swarm of people going in and out of the airport. She was getting frustrated and the people's voices weren't making it any better at all. Slowly she heard someone call her.  
  
Serenity spun around and saw Hakura there with a smile on her face. The feeling of relief filled her up like water filling up an empty jug. For once she felt like the little scared girl she once was with servants running around, not hearing her plea for attention and help, even when she finger was cut and was bleeding.  
  
"Hakura," Serenity greeted simply.  
  
"I'm glad you made it. Anyway let's just go to the palace and we'll talk there," Hakura suggested as she grabbed the suitcase and went towards the door with Serenity following her.  
  
At the palace Serenity sat on her bed with Hakura sitting beside her and announced, "Sere, you're here because I'm going to teach you how to fight."  
  
Serenity turned her attention to Hakura lightning speed and asked, "What?"  
  
Hakura sighed and immediately knew that this wasn't going to be an easy job even though Serenity would kick some serious ass if she knew some moves. "I said that I'm going to teach you Martial Arts."  
  
Before Serenity could reject or accept what her friend just told her, Hakura dragged her to the gardens and instructed, "We'll start with the dodges."  
  
Serenity suddenly sweat dropped and announced, "Hakura, I'm in a dress."  
  
It was Hakura's turn to sweat drop, "Yeah... well... you just go change and come back, k?" So right after Serenity changed into a t-shirt and free flowing pants with her hair in a bun, the brutal training began with kicks and punches.  
  
Hakura flew them at her at such a speed that Serenity had no time to react or at least dodge. Each fist and kick contacted to its target as if it was nothing at all, until Serenity fell to the ground in a heap. That's when Hakura stopped.  
  
Hakura didn't want to do this, but with what the Negaverse would do these days she had to prepare her friend either she likes it or not. She also knows from Michiru that her little friend had met with the Prince Charming of Neptune. Hakura respected that kid, but he seemed to be more interested in Mimi then her friend. So she was also preparing her friend from rape, if it ever happens to her.  
  
"Get up Sere! You won't get any where in life if you don't start standing up for yourself. Servants can't always do everything for you!" Hakura yelled at the fallen girl.  
  
Serenity drew her hand into a fist as she remembered the day she was surrounded by servants but no one helped the poor bleeding finger she had. It was the day her baby brother was born into the world. She was so afraid when a servant pushed her out of the way, not caring for her, even if she were a part of the royal family.   
  
She remembered crying softly, partially from the bleeding finger and partially from the ignoring servants. Knowing she would get nowhere in the situation she went to the cabinet in the kitchen and drew out a bandage. The petite five year old then put on the bandage. After a few minutes she was supposed to rejoice the birth of her brother with her family, but instead of a smiling girl, the king and queen was greeted with a tear stained girl. She was scolded for crying and for being in a sad mood.  
  
Since the beginning of life she could only relay on herself for everything. No one could say that she couldn't support herself cause it was always her against the world and so far she survived fifteen years of the same hell she goes through every day.  
  
Snapping back into reality, Serenity unexpectedly hit Hakura across the face. Hakura recovered quickly and complimented, "Nice work."  
  
With in a week, Serenity knew how to fight decently and was being sent to Mercury by Setsuna's request and Hakura knew why. Without even an explanation as to why Serenity was going to the Water Planet she was sent to it. The planet of Mercury was also known as "The Health Planet" because of the doctors that were born from that planet and the curing waters that were embedded into the planet.  
  
Sitting on her seat she couldn't even understand why she must go there. She then moved her head and saw the scar. She narrowed her eyes at the scar and gave it a disapproving look at it. The scar not only told people of her clumsiness but it told her, Yamato and Mimi that she was scared of worms and couldn't take the fact that she was afraid of almost everything when she was younger.  
  
How could Serenity ever think of Yamato as a friend? She couldn't believe that she opened up to that bastard, he was probably laughing at her for being so sincere towards him. She was a fool to believe him!  
  
But then, he was nice to cheer her up and talk to her. He was good to her and... yeah; he was a good friend. What happened in the past should be forgotten and never looked back into. She should just focus her mind in the future on Mercury. Besides she never opened up to a boy before.  
  
The familiar rhythm of the descending spaceship told her that she was on Mercury and she didn't like it. Not only was the planet not wanting her but her sister's friend, Princess Ami, lived here. Sure, Ami never did anything to her, but being her sister's friend immediately sent her to her "Hate List."   
  
Plus, that girl had eyes that Serenity could only dream of. Once a man looked at the princess, they would drop dead. Serenity's eyes could never compare to Ami's. Though she wished she had the beautiful eyes that belonged to Ami, she loved her own eyes in a unique way. Heaven literally made her ugly.  
  
Climbing out of the spaceship she saw Princess Ami, nervously smiling at her. Serenity immediately recognized the look of fear in Ami's eyes and knew that maybe she could give the little blue haired fairy a chance in becoming friends. That was a maybe...  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	6. Trowa Meets The Scared Angel

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: TROWA MEETS THE SCARED ANGEL  
  
I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO SUPER SAILOR STAR ELEMENT! ELE-CHAN, I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER WITH YUGI/USA! :) THANKS FOR E-MAILING ME!  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity put on her princess training to work as she walked beside the silent shy princess of Mercury. Once they were out of the airport a scene with people walking down the streets with cell phones to their ears met Serenity's eyes full blast.   
  
The streets were so busy! Unlike the Moon Kingdom, the Mercury Kingdom had people busy talking, walking, yelling and so full of energy. Children chased each other in the parks as pets followed them. Serenity's eyes traced the people's figures that seemed to carry out endless orders from their heads.   
  
Ami saw Serenity's astonishment. She knew that the people of Mercury worked harder than any other people on any other planet or star but even she couldn't get use to all the busy streets either, even if she lived here all her life.  
  
"People could work harder here on Mercury because of the incredibility of our health charts. In other words, you could even say that we are too healthy here and we need to empty that healthiness quickly or our body won't be able to control that immense amount of extra energy," Ami explained with a sweet smile.  
  
No wonder Mercury's economy was so high! They have extra energy from all health in the waters, to add to that their supply of doctors were infinite. "You want to be a doctor, don't you?" Serenity asked suddenly, interested to know the girl beside her.  
  
Ami blushed and replied with car honks in the background, but not loud enough to drown her voice, "Yes. I wish to become a doctor someday."  
  
Serenity smiled and told her, "Then you're pretty smart..."  
  
"Oh, look the limo has finally arrived!" exclaimed Ami, glad that it's here. From what Minako told her, Serenity was the most unlikable person that ever lived and right now Ami didn't want to know this girl.  
  
Serenity only nodded as the two went into the limo. With a shut of the limo door, the loud noises reduced to only whispers. Serenity sat as still as a statue as she stared at her hands, she knew that Ami felt uncomfortable around her. Hell, everyone felt uncomfortable around her but she really thought that Ami could have been an interesting friend. Having a doctor in training as a friend would be... how would you say it? Cool.  
  
Minako probably told her something, Usagi thought, and then she asked the blue haired doctor in training, "Why do you want to be a doctor?"  
  
Ami jumped at her voice as if she was only there to get her. But then the question entered her head and she felt interested in the conversation so she replied, "I-I want to help people. You know? Being a princess everyone helps you, and being in the position I am, I want to give back to the people. What am I saying? Just ignore me, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just a fool."  
  
"No, I understand everything that you just said," Serenity told the nervous Ami. Once Ami heard that she stopped flustering and listened to what Serenity was about to say, "I wish I could help people. But people just don't like me." What the hell? Serenity just didn't know why she was telling Ami that.   
  
"I like you," Ami spoke up, "I've never heard Minako ever say that she understood my dreams in becoming a doctor. She thinks I'm a nerd to think of that and I don't even have the nerve to tell her how I feel." Ami then gasped, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Minako," Serenity assured, "I never liked her anyways."  
  
Ami nodded, "The way she surrenders herself to the boys..."  
  
"And the way she sways her hair..." Serenity whispered.  
  
"Then the way she flutters her eyes to attract boys..." continued Ami.  
  
"That was trying to attract boys? I thought she couldn't see straight," Serenity whispered as Ami laughed. A smile spread on Serenity's face. She even dismissed the troubled thought of her just making a joke.  
  
And so the limo stopped at the palace of Mercury with a giggling Ami leading a smiling Serenity to her room, even if it was just a small smile. Going through the palace the two conversed on anything that came from the top of their heads, from food to other people.  
  
"Ami," came the unemotional voice.  
  
Ami and Serenity turned their attention to Trowa who was standing beside them. Trowa immediately made eye contact with Serenity and nodded as a "hello", and then Ami smiled at her big brother.  
  
Once Trowa made eye contact with the moon princess, he was trapped. Her eyes confused him; they weren't the normal eyes of the moon royalty. They were the mixture of the adoring blue that symbolized the freedom in the royal family yet the silver hint in them seemed to represent beauty, innocence and wisdom. Like heck that girl represented those things.  
  
"Trowa, this is my new friend Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom," Ami announced happily with a huge smile. Trowa was suddenly taken aback by his sister's huge and happy smile. Never had he seen any of her other friends or family bring out a smile like that, yet this mysterious and "ugly" girl could? How could this be?  
  
"Ami, it's time to follow up to Setsuna's expectations," Trowa told his sister as he walked away with Ami and Serenity following him, though Serenity couldn't figure out why they were following him. She just followed Ami.  
  
Serenity followed Ami to what seemed like the library, as Ami gently pushed Serenity to a seat in front of a table, on the other side was another seat where Trowa seated himself and to her right was Ami. Serenity didn't know what they were doing and she wanted an explanation.  
  
"Serenity," Ami started, "From what I know, Setsuna said you have this scar and wanting to get rid of it. She said that she had been searching for two years for a doctor to get rid of it and now she finally found him."  
  
"Him?" Serenity asked softly because she was shocked that Setsuna would tell anyone about the scar. Her heart was bubbling with anger but Ami interrupted the sudden anger that was just about to build up.  
  
"My brother," Ami simply replied as Serenity looked at Trowa straight away.  
  
"I'll cure that scar," Trowa stated. Ami didn't know it but Serenity knew that it was a promise he made to her. The spark in his eyes told her that if he couldn't cure it then he wouldn't be a doctor. Of course, Serenity should have known that the Prince of Mercury would be a doctor.  
  
She felt nervous and her brain was telling her not to trust this man who claimed he could cure her scar. For all she knew, Trowa could be making her scar bigger!  
  
She slowly put her right arm on the table as she rolled her sleeve up and displayed the scar as if this was a museum. She bit her tongue as Trowa's hand came up to touch her arm but she drew it away quickly.  
  
Trowa looked up from the arm and at Serenity who was staring intently at the table. So, the ugly girl did have the emotion of fear, and all this time he thought she was like him and Heero. But no, she was scared, not unemotional, but scared. "Ami, please go and get some Mercury Water as I have a word with our patient."  
  
Ami nodded as she got off her seat and exited the scene quietly. But in her mind she swore that if her brother tried anything to bring tears to her newfound friend then he would have the scolding of his life. Ami then knew that Serenity brought something out of her that no one else could ever do, Serenity helped bring out courage in her.  
  
Ami was shocked as she entered the kitchen to get the water. Courage? In her? Maybe Serenity wasn't as bad as people say she is, the people are just too ignorant to give time to their schedules to know her. This is where the phase, "Never judge a book from its covers," is from.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me," Trowa said as Serenity snapped her head up and glared at him. Her eyes froze him on the spot, not from the coldness, but from the beauty. Trowa instantly shut his eyes at the very thought of beauty. Beauty? Not in this girl!   
  
"I never said I was afraid of you," she snapped.  
  
Finally he was privileged to hear her heavenly voice. Trowa shook his head, what was happening to him!?! He doesn't understand why these thoughts roamed out of nowhere, was it because she was his sister's new friend, or was she truly one in a million? "Then why did you draw back your arm?"  
  
Serenity was speechless, she really didn't know why she drew back her arm, not when she was so close in losing the scar, "I...I... don't know," she whispered.  
  
Trowa looked at her as he slowly took her wrist gently. She tried to draw back but his gentle grasp held her arm, "Trust me..." he whispered in a hypnotic voice.   
  
She looked at him straight in the eye with fear and innocence that caught Trowa in its trap. He couldn't move and didn't even dare to breath hard just in case that breath would blow her out of this room. He could feel Serenity's racing heartbeat from her wrist and he whispered again, "Trust me..." She only nodded to his voice.  
  
He stared at her for the last time and knew that for that one second he thought that she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. But with a blink he examined the scar and Serenity put on an indifferent look again as Ami walked in with a glass of Mercury's curing water.  
  
"All we need to do is put some Mercury's water with stardust to cure off the scar," Trowa said to them slowly yet regretfully. He didn't want to let go of the warmth that was in his hands right now; her skin was so smooth and gentle as he went closer to the scar to examine it more.  
  
His steady breathing tickled Serenity's skin as she trembled a bit. Trowa felt a tug on his lips from that reaction. He felt that even if he didn't cure the scar, he would have still achieved something and that something was a shiver of excitement from Serenity.  
  
He didn't know why but the satisfaction in achieving some hidden emotion in Serenity gave his heart a race, he didn't only want to make Serenity shiver a bit, he wanted her to hold him. He narrowed his eyes quickly and let go of her arm, he was confused by these emotions, and he didn't like them... or did he?  
  
"That's all," he announced as Ami sprinkled stardust into the curing waters. She then dipped a cotton ball into the mixture and gave it to Trowa.  
  
He then said, "This will hurt a little, but please trust me."  
  
Serenity could have sworn she heard pleading in his voice, as if her trust in him was more valuable then any treasure he could ever have so she nodded while lifting Trowa's heart from fear that she would not trust him.  
  
Slowly the cotton came in contact with her scar and pain erupted. It hurt like hell. Serenity tried to draw back her arm from the pain but Trowa got a steady yet gentle grip on her. So she stopped trembling and let him glide the cure along the scar and bandaged it up.  
  
"Just take a rest and after a while it would be cured," Trowa told her as she nodded.   
  
Ami smiled and said, "Come on Serenity I want you to meet my parents."  
  
Serenity gave a small smile as she rolled down her sleeve and got up to follow her new friend whom she knew she could trust. Giving one more stare at Trowa she exited the room.  
  
Once Trowa was sure that Serenity was gone with his sister he slammed his forehead on the table to see if he was really awake. Emotions quivered in his body, unfamiliar emotions that swirled inside his stomach blindly, and he so felt like throwing up. Like that would happen! He was as healthy as hell.  
  
The eyes, the touch of her skin was still resting at the edge of his head. He had a feeling that he would never forget her... not ever.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	7. Petals Plucked

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: PETALS PLUCKED  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity walked down the empty halls of the Mercury Palace, with the sweet scent of morning over coming her. The warm, yet cold air tickled her arms and face as the melody of the birds sang openly into the crisp air. A small breeze ran its fingers through the strands of her delicate bangs.  
  
Her golden blonde hair was French braided into one single braid with a red ribbon down her back, matching her red flowing dress. Red heart-shaped earrings dangled neatly from her ears, as red lipstick adored her captivating lips.   
  
Serenity knew where she wanted to go; she was heading for the Mercurian royal garden behind the palace. It seems to her that gardens are the only place she can really calm down in, especially to ignore the touch of Trowa.  
  
Stepping down the light blue marble stairs and into the blue garden, she began to 'hum' a tune... the Lunarian lullaby. Sung to all the youth on the moon and for them to never forget. (The lullaby is the music from the locket.)  
  
She slowly surveyed her surrounding area when her eyes landed on Trowa who looked right back at her. Her muscles tensed up by the thought that he was examining her with delicacy.   
  
Trowa stared at her as if she was an angel that came form heaven just to bless him. He had never noticed that the second princess of the moon was so beautiful, he just heard that she was ugly so he kept away from her, but now he knew that something in his soul was not letting him "keep away" from her.  
  
"Hello," Serenity whispered carefully.  
  
Her voice strung his heart in her grasp forever. Immediately he forgot about all his worries and placed his undivided attention towards the beauty before him. He slowly muttered, "Hello."  
  
Serenity suddenly felt uneasy. He wasn't going to do anything, and she obviously wasn't going to do a thing either. Her eyes then landed on his emerald ones, they froze on the spot, not daring to even breath too hard.  
  
"Do you like the garden?" Trowa asked monotonously.   
  
"Yes, it's wonderful..." trailed Serenity; unsure as to why he's talking to her.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," he said.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" Serenity suddenly asked with a frown.  
  
Trowa stared at her and questioned, "Why not?"  
  
"Because no one, and certainly not a male, would ever talk to me," Serenity replied with her eyebrows furrowed up together.  
  
"So?" Trowa said, "Don't you want people to talk to you?"  
  
"I guess..." Serenity whispered while looking far away. Her eyes clouded over from a memory when Trowa and her were younger. He would talk to her sometimes, but ever since she's been rated as "The Ugly Princess" he never did say another word to her after wards.   
  
"Then why so confused if you want to socialize?" Trowa asked, snapping Serenity out of her little memory.  
  
"Because you never talked to me before," Serenity told him, irritated, "So why start now?"  
  
Trowa was almost taken aback by what she had said, but quickly said, "Cause I want to."  
  
"Oh," was all Serenity could manage to say.  
  
"What's your favourite flower?" Trowa asked when he was sure that the beauty in front of him was done with her questions.  
  
"Red roses," she replied, "Yours?"  
  
"Don't have one," he said.  
  
Serenity turned her head to him and asked, "Why?"  
  
"They're all too beautiful," Trowa said; 'including you' he added in his head.  
  
"I understand," she said while nodding her head.  
  
"Why a red rose?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because of..." Serenity wanted to say 'love' but decided not to. She couldn't just trust him so easily like she did with Yamato.  
  
"Love?" he finished off for her.  
  
"...yes..." she whispered as a faint brush of blush covered her face.  
  
If she didn't answer, Trowa wouldn't have thought that Serenity could be so... emotionally attached to the subject of love. Sure, he knew that every girl was really into romance, but Serenity? He was now so much more determined to earn her trust, especially of a beautiful flower such as her.  
  
"I see. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he promised solemnly.   
  
"Thanks..." Serenity whispered once more while looking at him with gratitude.   
  
"Welcome..." Trowa's voice trailed off, once again engulfed by her crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"Serenity!" Ami shouted, breaking their eye contact.  
  
Serenity turned around and greeted her friend, "Ami..."  
  
"Setsuna's here to lead you to Venus," Ami said sadly.  
  
"Oh," Serenity mumbled.   
  
Trowa felt like he was sucked into a black hole, his blood leaving him and his heart stopped. The beautiful flower was being taken away from his protective grasped. While looking at the princess of the moon, he could visualize the petals of a red rose being plucked.  
  
"I'll visit Ami, don't worry," assured Serenity to the sad Mercurian princess.  
  
"You'll have to visit often," Ami told her.  
  
"I promise," stated Serenity and then turned to Trowa, "Thanks for healing my scar."   
  
"You welcome. Seeya," it took every will in his body to get those words out.  
  
Serenity then made her way to the airport once more. Feeling depressed that she once again needed to go, and she was just getting to know Trowa too...  
  
The image of Serenity's back made him feel empty. The rose's petal was being plucked from his very hands.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	8. Quartre Meets The Crying Gypsy

THE UNWANTED BECOMES THE WANTED: QUARTRE MEETS THE CRYING GYPSY

- - -

King Quartre did not know what to do as he paced in his room. When his king, Zeus, told him that his second daughter was to visit him, the young king of Venus almost choked to death on his saliva. Now really, the ugly girl? To spend time here?

"You must teach her to dance properly," was what his king ordered, and who was Quartre to defy his commands? "Good luck to you, she has two left feet."

Quartre sighed as a servant came running in.

"My king," the messenger bowed. "Princess Serenity is waiting."

Running his hands through his golden strands nervously, he said, "Thank you, you may go now."

The servant bowed again before departing.

Flexing his fingers, he reached for the door and opened it.

Serenity looked up open hearing the door open, and felt uneasy when she met the eyes of the young king. One glance at him, and she knew he was unsure of what to think of her. It was obvious that he did not want her to be there, but it wasn't her fault that her parents were throwing her wherever they wanted.

"King Quartre," she greeted politely with a curtsey.

"Princess…" he hesitated. Looking at her up close, he didn't know whether she befitted the title of Princess. She seemed worn, her hands callused from fighting it would seem and her hair was a bit dishevelled, but that could be explained by the heavy winds outside. "… Serenity."

She dropped her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. She was a mess, she admitted it, but did he actually have to frown at her appearance? Her hair was formally half up, but now all sprawled around like a huge, rough cotton ball, her dress was ripped at the fringe and had scuffs of dirt on them due to the storm outside, and her skin, although healthy from Neptune, had a thin layer of soil on them which was, again, due to the stupid storm.

"Shall we dine?" he asked with a polite, and a bit forced, smile.

She gave him a curt nod and let him take her hand and lead her to the dining room. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and tried to soothe her wrinkled pale peach dress to a minimum. Sitting down, he had drawn the chair out for her, she could not meet his eyes. She knew that he was taking pains in making her stay here pleasant, but he didn't seem to have much heart in it.

During dessert, in the middle of spooning ice cream into his mouth, he heard her say, "If you do not wish for me to stay, then I won't."

For the second time that week, he almost choked to death. Swallowing difficultly, he raised the handkerchief to his mouth for a second before withdrawing it and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You think I am blind?" she asked, meeting his eyes with her hard ones. "You don't want me here."

His eyes widened as he searched for words, but none came. What was he to say? And he certainly wasn't one to lie… he was never good at lying. His distraught frown was proof enough.

"Fine," she said. She was sick and tired of this. Going from planet to planet, her hosts not wanting her there but must abide to her parents' wishes, and then just when she was beginning to settle, her parents up and lifts her elsewhere.

She will no longer stand for this.

Serenity stood abruptly and said, "If you will be so kind as to send for my luggage then I shall take my leave."

Flustered, the king got up just as suddenly, knocking his ice cream onto the floor, and said, "W-Wait! Perhaps we should talk this over-"

"There will be no talking!" she shouted. Never had she displayed such emotion. It didn't surprise her, she was bound to crack sooner or later, but it certainly surprised him. "Luggage or no, I am still leaving!"

Before he could blink, she was gone from the table and the room itself. Shaking his head, thunder boomed outside. Quartre might not want her in his palace, but he was no monster. There was a thunderstorm outside and she was already wet, it would not do well for her health. The caring side of him was pushing him out of the room and propelling his feet forward. He had to catch her before she caught a cold.

The air felt cold around her as she ran to the front door. She could hear his footsteps following her, and she dared not to look back. If he touches her, she'll go all kung fu on his ass if need be, just like Haruka had taught her.

However, before she could fling herself outside into the open, and chilling, air, her foot caught and down she went on the floor. She hissed as she skid along the marble and then had her breath whooshed out of her when he came tumbling after.

Coughing, he couldn't believe he was so ungraceful as to trip over her like that. He looked up and caught her eyes. Unlike her dirty skin, her dirty hair and her dirty dress… her eyes were not dirty. They were twin pools of sapphire with a brightness that struck him. A flash of lightning illuminated her face and his breath hitched. Although darkened by soil, there was something about her skin that made him blink twice.

"So smooth…" he voiced.

"What?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

He blushed and got up from her immediately, as if he had been burned. "N-Nothing."

She pushed herself up and glared at him.

"Please," he said, trying to hide his red face. "Princess Serenity, it would be an honour if you stayed… I would… hate to see you go."

Her heart skipped a beat. It had sounded genuine.

"Al… Alright," she agreed, both not looking at each other.

"Please rise early tomorrow," he said, helping her up like a gentleman. "I have been given instructions to teach you how to dance."

Her face faltered. Dance? No…

- - -

The next morning she found herself in the ballroom with King Quartre. She was wearing a white dress with half of her hair in a bun on the right side of her head and the rest in a braid trailing over her left shoulder and settled nicely just above her knee. Looking her in the fresh sunlight, made him second think the rumours of this supposedly "ugly' girl.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, putting on music.

She stepped back from him, and he noticed immediately. She was never good at dancing, and that one time she did dance, she had tripped and fallen over, embarrassing her dance partner, herself and her parents. She should have already known how to dance, except her parents had never taken the initiative to teach her. She was worthless in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked patiently.

She shook her head and looked away worriedly. She wondered if she would trip this time?

He reached out, but then stopped himself. Was he willing to touch the ugly girl? Shaking his head, he answered himself. Of course he was willing. Hadn't he touched her last night when they had fallen…?

He blushed, remembering the night before and cleared his throat. "You needn't worry, princess." He took her hand in his gently, catching her off guard and felt her tense. Pulling softly, he led her to the dance floor and could help but think she was being… _cute_ at trying to pull away but still following.

Quartre smiled to himself as he placed her hands where they ought to be and she pulled back as if stung. Closing his eyes, he knew he had to take it one step at a time. He tried again, and this time with an encouraging smile, and she did not pull away.

She couldn't breath as he began to sway to the rhythm of the music, which was actually really good, but she was too nervous to notice. She could feel his body move and feel the heat coming from his hand on her waist. She clenched her teeth, not moving her own feet.

He opened his eyes, smiling, and looked straight into hers.

"Dance with me," he breathed, warming her face.

The honest look he gave her warmed her heart. This kindness… this open honesty… she had never felt anything like it before…

And so suddenly, she found herself moving along with him, following the soft warmth he was emitting, and he rejoiced inside. She was dancing with him, and he was jubilant. And although her steps were a bit clumsy, he could tell that there was hidden grace within her that she dared not show during dancing.

The song ended, and they halted, the two pairs of blue eyes still on each other.

Not taking his eyes off of hers, he asked, "Another, milady?"

She dumbly nodded.

He spun her into another dance, but then her steps faltered. His blonde hair and blue eyes faded into that of Yamato's. The prince of Neptune had promised to teach her to dance, but she had had to go before he could and… and he had seemed so sincere before. But how could one who caused her to be ugly be sincere?

She frowned, feeling a tear path its way down her face.

Quartre blanched, and wondered nervously what he had done wrong to cause her to cry. "I-I'm sorry if I forced you to dance."

She closed her eyes and shook her head frantically. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Then… Then I'm sorry…" he said, not knowing how to finish his sentence. He didn't know what he was sorry for.

Her shoulders shook and he felt his own throat close up. In the great light of the sun and the sound of beautiful music, she just didn't fit. And he didn't like it when she didn't fit when just a moment ago, she was so compatible… It broke his heart.

Suddenly, she was in his arms and, suddenly, she was crying into his chest. He held onto her strongly and drew her closer as she shook uncontrollably. Her arms snaked around him and held onto him for her dear life. He could smell her sweet, sweet scent and, almost sinfully, wished that the moment could last forever.

He jolted away from her, horrified. What had brought that thought?

Thinking it was her that caused his terror, she cried harder, turned and ran.

Seeing her retreat, Quartre suddenly realized what he had done. Before she could leave the room, he had her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "It's not you, it's just… it's just I was struck with a thought, that's all."

"It's the thought of me being so close to you," she whispered bitterly and then pushed him harshly away.

His heart beat heavily as he was flung back from her. He almost choked, for the third time, to death as he watched her disappear. He was immobile, not knowing what to do… This was more horrifying than the time Princess Minako had told him that she could never love someone as pathetic as him…

Breathing erratically, he quickly went after her.

He would not make the same mistake again. He would not take this sitting down.

She heard him creep silently closer with unsure steps. She was still shaking with the aftermaths of her tears.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say.

He dared not to go closer, in case she would run again.

She breathed in and said, "It's alright… I understand… you love my sister, therefore you don't want to associated with me."

Quartre froze. How did she know? He knew he wasn't a good liar, but he had put his whole soul into acting as if he didn't.

"You don't have to worry," she said, looking at the clear blue sky. "I won't tell her."

He breathed easier.

"I…" he started, eyebrows together in concern. "I didn't mean to… It's just…"

"I know," she said, turning around and smiling at him sadly.

His breath caught. Seeing her smooth complexion drawn in a sad state made him feel uneasy.

"I'm tired," she said in a strained tone. "I wish to retire."

He nodded and she left.

He was left with the traces of her tears…

… and he felt oddly empty.

- - -

TENSHI CAT


End file.
